The First Time
by justtwoguys
Summary: Ecstasy. Rated M to be safe.


Cat opened her eyes and stared at the white ceiling of Robbie's room. Her naked body was hidden beneath the blanket on his bed.

She looked over and saw Robbie's bare torso bathed in the soft morning light. Suddenly, she remembered every intimate detail from the night before.

**(Robbie's POV)**

I was walking down the school hallway and noticed Cat talking to Tori. Again I fantasized about the kiss we shared when I thought I was in love with Trina, Tori's sister.

Lately, I just can't get Cat out of my mind. I can't stop thinking about her perfect face, her long, flowing hair, her small, delicate body. I would give anything to be with her.

"Cat! Tori! What's up?" I asked coolly.

"Oh, nothing… I think I will leave you two alone…" Tori said mischievously as she sauntered off.

"So, Cat. What were you talking about?"

"Nothing! It was nothing! Really!" Cat said in a panicked tone.

"Okay, okay!" I said and held up my hands to show I meant no harm.

Cat's cheeks turned the same color as her red velvet hair.

The final bell that ended the school day rang. I stood next to Cat while the hallways cleared out.

After Cat's cheeks returned to their normal shade, she asked "Where's Rex?"

"Oh, he mouthed off this morning so I left him at my house." I replied. Cat giggled.

An awkward silence settled over us. Cat was standing so close I could smell her perfume. This was my chance to tell her I loved her.

"I wanted to tell you…" we both started to say.

Cat giggled again and I laughed nervously.

"Okay, you first." I finally said.

"I wanted to tell you that…that I really, really…" Cat started.

"Really what?" I asked. I swear if she said she was in love with me, my heart would burst out of my chest.

"I really…need help with my math homework!" she said.

"…oh. Okay. My family is gone for the weekend, so you can come to my house." I said. I felt so stupid. Why would Cat ever love me?

**(Cat's POV)**

Why am I such a wimp? I completely chickened out! Now Robbie will never know I'm in love with him.

He seemed so disappointed when I told him I needed help. Is that a good sign?

After we left the school, we drove for about 10 minutes until we got to Robbie's house. While we were driving, it began to rain lightly.

**(Robbie's POV)**

Why did I agree to help her? Its torture to be so close to her, yet not be able to have her.

After a while, it was obvious she didn't need help with her math.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" I asked.

"Yeah. Let's watch...Kung Fu Panda:2!" she suggested excitedly.

Cat put in the movie and I settled into the couch.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" Cat asked.

I shook my head in response.

Cat walked over and sat next to me. She was so close our arms were pressed against each other and our hips were almost touching. I was sure she'd feel the goose bumps on my arms.

"Are you cold?" Cat asked. Yup, she noticed the goose bumps.

Before I could answer, Cat grabbed my arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. She reached out with her free hand to grab a blanket.

"Uh-um..." I stuttered.

Cat spread the blanket over us and nestled into my arms.

**(Cat's POV)**

I can't believe I did that. I think I shocked Robbie, as well as myself.

After I got over the shock, I decided to get braver. Slowly, I turned my body toward his and wrapped my arms around his torso. I could feel him shiver under my touch and smiled to myself.

As the movie progressed, my eyelids got heavier and my mind shut down. I found myself falling asleep in Robbie's arms.

**(Robbie's POV)**

Oh man! Oh man! Jeez, I can't believe she doesn't feel my heart thumping wildly within my chest! Cat wrapped her arms around me and I held her tightly. Man, this is killing me. She is so, _so_ close. I couldn't resist resting my chin on the top of her head. The sweet aroma of her shampoo filled my nose.

Cat moved beneath my chin. She yawned and her arms fell slack around my waist. Wow, it was already 6:30 pm.

"Cat?" I whispered into her hair.

"Hmmm?" she asked drowsily.

"I never told you what I wanted to earlier..." I started.

"Oh, okay. Shoot."

"I love you"

**(Cat's POV)**

I sat up instantly. What? Did he just say he loves me?

"I must be dreaming..." I said.

"I don't think so." Robbie chuckled.

Wow. Oh, wow.

"D-do you love me Cat?" Robbie asked. I could hear panic creeping into his voice.

"I...I really do Robbie!"

Robbie sighed in relief.

"Good, 'cause otherwise this would've been awkward" he said jokingly.

I laughed and Robbie shifted so he could take my face in his hand. His eyes were so deep; I never noticed what a beautiful brown they were.

Carefully, Robbie lifted my face to his and gently pressed his lips to mine. There were fireworks going off in my head. I pressed my body into Robbie's and deepened the kiss. After a while I felt my lips move with his. His hands pulled me closer, but I couldn't get close enough. Robbie fell down onto the couch cushion so I was lying on top of him.

He broke the kiss apart gasping for breath.

"...was that as good for you as it was for me?" I asked breathlessly.

"That is the farthest I have _ever_ gone with a girl." Robbie commented.

"Good." I said and pulled him in for another passionate kiss.

I guess you could say we were making out.

After a while, I broke apart the kiss.

"Do you want to go upstairs...?" I asked.

"C-cat...I don't have anything..." he replied nervously.

"It's okay, I'm covered. And I don't want to use one for my first time."

Robbie took a deep breath and smiled.

"You really want me to be your first?" he asked after a short pause.

"Of course. I love you."

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"I've been ready for you since I was 15."

"Okay."

Robbie sat up and held me in his arms.

**(No one's POV)**

Robbie picked up Cat's small body and carried her up the stairs to his room. There, he put her on his bed and began kissing her with a renewed vigor.

"Robbie!" Cat moaned as he kissed her neck and jaw.

Cat began tugging on Robbie's shirt then pulled it off.

"I love you so much Cat" Robbie said between kissing her and pulling off her clothes.

Cat ripped off her cardigan and kicked off her jeans, leaving her in only a tight pink tank top and white cotton panties. Robbie wove his fingers through Cat's long, soft hair and pulled her on top of him. His warm hands pushed themselves under Cat's top and massaged her shoulders and back.

Cat moaned in pleasure as she felt Robbie's bare skin against hers. Robbie pulled Cat's top off, leaving her whole torso naked. Robbie gasped.

Cat immediately stopped kissing him.

"What?" she asked insecurely.

"You _are_ perfect..." Robbie said.

Cat giggled and pulled Robbie closer. Soon they were both naked and kissing each other in a ravenous frenzy. Robbie put it in and Cat gasped. It was painful yet it felt so right. Slowly and gently, Robbie moved his member in and out of Cat until she was comfortable, then he began pumping faster and harder.

Robbie moaned and Cat cried out in pleasure.

"Oh god...Cat! I love you!" Robbie groaned.

"Please! Don't stop!" Cat breathed.

Robbie varied his speeds. He would push slowly, then faster. Cat screamed his name as she reached climax.

**(Robbie's POV)**

I can't believe Cat loves me. I can't believe I'm losing my virginity to her. Everything is so perfect. I love her so much I could die.

**(Cat's POV)**

A funny sensation came over my body. I began shaking from the pleasure.

"Are you okay?" Robbie asked.

"Mmmmmm!" I cried loudly.

I couldn't fight this overwhelming ecstasy! Finally I gave in and whimpered.

"Cat? Am I hurting you?" Robbie asked, concern entering his voice.

He pulled out and sat up.

"I c-can't talk!" I gasped.

Robbie waited until I stopped shaking.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Robbie asked again.

"Yeah...yeah. I just suddenly...suddenly there was this feeling. It was like intense tingles and tightness all over. Especially down there, you know? It felt _really_ good." I told him.

"I felt something kind of like that too."

"...Robbie?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for being gentle." I said shyly.

"I should be thanking you, Cat" Robbie whispered.

"What for?"

"For being you."

**(No one's POV)**

They fell asleep in a peaceful tangle of legs and arms, listening to the soft patter of rain on the roof. Cat had never felt closer to anyone, and Robbie never felt so good.


End file.
